2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season(denezrg)
''SEASON SUMMARY '' Thanks to Money Hurricane for helping me out! :) Also thanks to Dezcrafter for a lot of formatting help! Warning: This season is probably going to end up being boring. Hurricane Abeliene On May 15th, a rare tropical wave that had been tracked by NHC since May 11th had a burst of convection. It had acquired a circulation days ago as a tropical wave, but the burst of convection was all it needed to become classified as a Tropical Depression. on May 16th, a sustained wind measurement on one of the Windward Islands read 43 MPH, prompting an upgrade to Tropical Storm by the NHC. As Abeliene began to move around the western edge of a stationary trough it was south of, Abeliene began to turn north. This meant Abeliene was over much warmer water than previously. Abeliene began to intensify considerably overnight on May 17th, and she was upgraded to a Category 1 Hurricane. Abeliene continued to intensify as she continued NNW. She was briefly upgraded to a Category 2 Hurricane before encountering colder waters N of Puerto Rico, causing her to weaken to a Cat. 1. Abeliene began to turn West again after the trough moved into the central Caribbean. She rounded the top of the trough and began to move SW, making landfall in the D.R. as a 85 MPH Hurricane. The landfall made her weaken down to a Tropical Storm as she began to turn west in response to a strengthening area of high pressure to her North. She quickly restrengthened up to a Category 2 again in the warm waters just south of Haiti on May 20th. Abeliene turned north unexpectedly, prompting Hurricane Watches and Warnings to be issued for parts of Florida and the Bahamas. As Abeliene passed through the Bahamas, she began to turn Northwest. Abeliene encountered higher wind shear and weakened to a Cat 1 Hurricane on May 21st. She then made landfall in Florida on May 22nd. Soon afterwards, Abeliene turned North. She quickly weakened over Florida to a Tropical Storm, then to Tropical Depression. She began a cyclonic loop as a Tropical Depression, but degenerated to a Tropical Wave before she could complete it. Tropical Storm Barry On June 12th, a Tropical Wave turned into Invest 92L after it became better organized over the Northern Caribbean. After tracking north into the Gulf of Mexico, it began to have a low level circulation. On June 15th, Hurricane Hunter Aircraft confirmed it was Tropical Depression 2. Later that day, as it began to turn farther westward, another Hurricane Hunter Aircraft confirmed it had sustained winds of 46 MPH, prompting the NHC to upgrade it to Tropical Storm Barry. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for parts of Florida. On June 16th, Barry made landfall at it's peak intensity of 50 MPH in Florida. Barry quickly weakened to a Tropical Depression inland, then degenerated into a Tropical Low shortly thereafter On June 17th. Tropical Storm Christine On July 1st, a cluster of thunderstorms north of Cuba was deemed Invest 92L by the NHC. On July 2nd, after moving north, the wave became Tropical Depression 3. Soon afterwards, TD 3 stregnthened further and had a convection boost and became Tropical Storm Christine over the Bahamas. Christine continued north before an area of high pressure to Christine's north blocked her and forced Christine west, into high shear. Christine was quickly shredded to pieces by the shear and degenerated into a Tropical Wave on July 5th. Hurricane Danny On July 13th, a Tropical Wave emerged off the coast of Africa. The wave then began to track WNW around an anticyclone. On July 15th, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Depression 4 despite the high shear environment it was in. At first, the Depression struggeled to gain any strength due to high shear and below average SSTs. As it continued around the anticyclone, the environment became more favorable and TD 3 was upgraded to Tropical Storm Danny following a burst of convection. Danny turned farther west following the movement of the anticyclone, resulting in Danny moving into an area of high SSTs and low shear. Danny began to rapidly intensify on July 17th, but on July 18th a frontal area rapidly began to sweep Hurricane Danny west into even warmer SSTs and lower shear. Danny peaked as a 140 MPH Category 4 Hurricane before the front swept Danny into an area of extremely high shear that weakened Danny to a Tropical Storm before Danny began to be absorbed into the front. Danny then became subtropical as he was absorbed into the front, and was very breifly a Subtropical Storm, then briefly a Subtropical Depression before becoming Extratropical. TD 5 A Tropical Wave 1000 miles west of the Cabo Verde Islands gained a circulation on satellite on July 25th, causing it to be upgraded to Tropical Depression. However, a dry environment inhibited any strengthening, and on July 26th, caused it to dissipate. The remnants would go on to merge with another Tropical Wave and form Hurricane Elise. Hurricane Elise On July 30th, the remnants of TD 5 merged with another Tropical Wave to form a much stronger system, which, on August 1st, gained a discernible enough circulation to be upgraded to Tropical Depression 6 over the Eastern Bahamas. TD 6 continued to track WNW, and Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for Florida. TD 6 then unexpectedly turned NNW at the same time it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Elise. The Tropical Storm Warnings for Florida was canceled, as Elise continued to strengthen over warm waters near the Bahamas. Eventually, on August 3rd, Elise was upgraded to a Hurricane just north of the Bahamas. Hurricane Warnings were issued for a portion of the Carolina's coastlines. Late on August 4th, Elise reached her peak intensity of 80 MPH just off the coast of North Carolina. Overnight on August 4th, Hurricane Elise made landfall as an 80 MPH Hurricane near Wilmington, North Carolina. Soon afterwards, Elise encountered dry air and began to quickly turn west due to a dip in the Jet Stream. Due to the dry air and land interaction, Elise quickly weakened to a Tropical Depression before moving into a moister air mass, where she regenerated into a 45 MPH Tropical Storm at her second peak. She then encountered high shear, and quickly dissipated. Tropical Storm Franklin On July 20th, a Tropical Wave emerge off of the coast of Africa. The wave was tracked the whole time it crossed the MDR. On August 1st, the wave began to turn WNW in the Caribbean. A lessening of the wind shear meant it had a boost in convection, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression 7 on August 3rd. Late that day, convection boosted further, and TD 7 became Tropical Storm Franklin. Tropical Storm Warnings were issued for the Dominican Republic. That night at 11:00 PM, Tropical Storm Franklin made landfall in the Dominican Republic. By 2:00 AM on August 4th, Franklin dissipated over the mountainous terrain of the Dominican Republic due to land interaction. Hurricane Garflief I'm not even going to write a description for this cringy stuff Hurricane Hanna On August 14th, an extratropical low attached to the northern edge of a trough continued to strengthen as the trough moved west. Sometime on August 15th, the trough began to stall out over warm waters and thunderstorms began to explode over a large area. Despite the trough it was attached to stalled out, the extratropical low continued to slowly move to the west. The system soon turned south, then east, as it executed a loop. Just after it turned east, thunderstorms began to get entrained into the low. Convection began to burst, and as a result the core warmed. Due to this, on early August 16th, it was named Tropical Storm Leslie. Convection continued to heat the core further and continued to flourish. Due to the preexisting low pressure, winds rapidly intensified to 105 MPH on August 17th just before slamming into the trough. The trough was able to disorganize it enough that it weakened down to a Tropical Storm by early August 18th. Hanna got swept up by a front and quickly lost all tropical characteristics by August 19th. TD 10 A short lived, very weak Tropical Depression formed on August 17th and slowly tracked north for its entire lifespan, getting swept into a front less than 24 hours later. Hurricane Isabel On August 20th, a long-tracked tropical wave that had been gradually organizing for the past few days formed into Tropical Depression 11. The depression gradually intensified before becoming Tropical Storm Isabel at 6:00 UTC on August 21st. Isabel continued to gradually intensify into a Category 1 Hurricane on August 22nd. Isabel began to curve northwest around the Bermuda High later that day, while continuing to intensify into a Category 2 Hurricane. On August 24th, Isabel moved over very warm coastal waters south of Jamaica and began to rapidly intensify into a Category 4 Hurricane shortly before landfall in Jamaica. Isabel began to get swept up into a cold front, weakening Isabel to a Category 3 Hurricane shortly before landfall in Cuba. Isabel continued to weaken and become post-tropical while being absorbed into the front on August 31st. Hurricane Julian On August 23rd, a tropical wave that had recently emerged off of the west African coastline rapidly organized into Tropical Depression 12. This period of rapid organization halted soon afterward despite favorable conditions. TD 12 continued to slowly intensify as it trekked across the MDR, becoming Tropical Storm Julian on August 25th. Julian soon began to rapidly intensify, becoming a Category 1 Hurricane early on August 26th. Julian's intensification rate soon slowed, but was still intensifying, becoming a Category 2 Hurricane later that day. Julian continued to gradually intensify, briefly becoming a Category 3 Hurricane on late August 27th before weakening back down briefly to a Category 2 due to shear. The shear resided, and Julian continued to intensify, reaching Category 3 intensity for the second time on August 28th, around the same time Hurricane Watches were changed to warnings for the northern Leeward Islands. Julian continued to intensify to a Category 4 Hurricane as it moved through the northern Leeward Islands on August 29th. Julian moved out of the Leeward Islands and began to turn NW near Puerto Rico. Julian weakened back down to a Category 3 near the far southeastern Bahamas due to shear. As Julian grazed the eastern Bahamas, shear began to die down as Julian got closer to the Jet Stream, resulting in reintensification to Category 4. As Julian moved over the Jet Stream and began to turn NNE, Julian became the second Category 5 Hurricane of the season on September 3rd. Evacuations in North Carolina became frantic as Julian neared closer. Due to cooling waters, Julian weakened back down to a Category 4 just before slamming into the Outer Banks of North Carolina. Due to cooler waters and land interaction, Julian weakened further to a Category 3 as it headed NNE, aim set on the Delmarva Peninsula. Julian continued to weaken down to a Category 2 just before slamming into New Jersey and New York. Julian then went straight inland, causing it to weaken to a Category 1 just before losing all tropical characteristics as a trough pushed it back out to sea near Maine. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Above-average seasons